A Very GLOW Christmas
"A Very GLOW Christmas" is the tenth and final episode of the third season of GLOW. It is the thirtieth episode of the series overall. It was released via Netflix on August 9, 2019. Synopsis With morale running low, Carmen convinces the team to perform "A Christmas Carol" in the ring. Debbie and Bash strike an unlikely new partnership. Plot It is almost Christmas, as a lounge version of "Jingle Bells" plays. Carmen passes around a Santa hat from which people are picking out names for secret Santas, saying "Merry almost Christmas." One of the girls suggests simply buying lumps of coal, and Carmen replies that it's fine so long as it's under $10 and you can't get it from the gift shop. Arthie says that it feels weird to think about presents, given what happened, referring to the fire at the Libertine Ball. Dawn agrees that she can still smell the smoke in her hair. She describes it as a sense memory from the trauma. Yolanda says that what she wants for Christmas is for people to stop talking about the fire like it was targeting them, or acting like it's a surprise to find bigots in Vegas. Carmen replies sarcastically that she hopes her secret Santa gets her that. She suggests that maybe she'll get a gift that cheers her up and reminds her that there's still some good and beauty in humanity. She says she loves Christmas. She gives the hat to Ruth and pulls out a name, only to end up getting her own name. Ruth says that she can have hers, that she got Cherry. Carmen reminds her that it's supposed to be a Secret Santa. She shakes her head and apologizes tersely, not really feeling it. On the steps of the library, she tells Sheila that she can't believe she missed her performance, that it sounds like the only good thing about the night of the ball was how incredible she was. She thanks her, but says that True West probably would have gone over better. Ruth asks her it felt, doing exactly what she wanted on the stage and being good at it. Sheila replies that it was the best feeling she ever had in her life, until the hate crime. In their room, Debbie is telling Tex of the struggles of being an actor - that you can drive 300 miles to audition for people you know and still never get a part. She knows, though, that she can never say this to Ruth, that she won't be able to hear it. Tex calls her a smart cookie for getting into the other side of things while the getting's good. He says that he's getting tired of the negotiations for the TV station mentioned in the previous episode, describing the owner as being like "Jimmy Stewart without any of the charm." He says that he's asking personal questions, probably stalling for time so that he can squeeze him for more money. Debbie says that he's hesitating because he knows that Tex is underbidding. "Says who?" he asks. She says that she looked over the deal terms and he definitely undervalued some of the assets. He says she didn't realize she was snooping, and she says that if she's going to be his partner, she should know what's going on. He says that she's his girlfriend and not his partner. She says she's there to help, and he agrees the dinners would have been unbearable without her. She is not impressed, feeling that if that's how he feels, then she's there to look pretty and make dinners less awful. He tells her that his work can get ugly and ruthless, and so can he. He doesn't want his girlfriend or future wife near any of it. Sandy Devereaux St. Clair chats with Bash, saying that she had a long talk with their stage manager about ramp safety protocol. Bash stops her, telling her that there's a man standing at the bar that he doesn't want to make a scene about, but he needs her to fire him immediately. He tells her that he doesn't want to go into the details. He points out the man, "Joe," who is actually Paul, the gigolo that Rhonda used to make him jealous by pretending to be a maintenance man who was too into her. Sandy tells him exactly that, that he's a gigolo. She says that he doesn't work for them, but she's happy to coax him to Coconuts if he wants. Bash tells her that he made a mistake, that it must have been the lighting. He asks to be excused and gets on the elevator. Rhonda knocks on Arthie's door, asking her if Carmen is around. She asks her if it's cool if she hangs there for a bit, or maybe a week. She eats chocolate from an Advent calendar, saying that she wishes they had them for all the months. Arthie asks if she wants to talk about it, and she says that she doesn't. Arthie nods, asking if she remembers a match when a guy threw a beer can at her. Rhonda agrees that she does, seeing as it hit her in the face instead. Arthie says that she was freaked out, that nobody had ever hated her that much before. She wanted to run away and never put on her costume again. When the fire happened and she saw the graffiti and the hate associated with it, it only made her mad. She wanted to scream, or break something, or run to Yolanda, but she couldn't, she didn't do anything. Downstairs, Ruth grabs a tray of food and boards the elevator. Carmen joins her, asking what she thinks about A Christmas Carol. Ruth replies that it's a classic, the first play she ever did. She got to play Tiny Tim. Carmen tells her that she thinks they should do it in the ring. Ruth mutters non-commitally, and Carmen tells her that she shouldn't have to convince her, of all people. Ruth says that she appreciates what she's trying to do, with this and the Secret Santa, but some of them need a break from it this year. "You mean from Christmas?" questions Carmen. Ruth says that they only have one show left before the break, and they should get through it, go home and recharge before coming back for another year of doing the same show over and over again. Carmen says that she picked her for her Secret Santa, and this is what she wants for Christmas. She closes the elevator door. And so it goes forth. Standing in front of "Scrooge & Marley's," Ruth uses her Zoya persona as Scrooge, saying "Merry Christmas? Out with Merry Christmas! Bah humbug!" Debbie meets with Rhonda, and snarks "The woman with 40 million dollars is playing Bob Cratchit?" Rhonda says that it was her own idea, because she's British and she's nice. Debbie tells her that she's looking for her husband, who is playing her son. Rhonda tells her that she doesn't know where he is, that he said he wanted space and she gave it to him. She walks off and Debbie finds Bash in a backstage room. She tells him to get his costume and get dressed. He tells her, drunkenly, to go away. She says she doesn't want to know why he's so drunk that he can't even put on kiddie pajamas for a Christmas show that he obviously didn't need her approval for. She throws the pajamas at him, but he insists he's not going. She tells him that she just needs a scene partner for an hour and then he can drown in his own vomit. She tries to pull him up, only for him to collapse on the ground. She calls him pathetic. He says that Rhonda watched him kiss Paul and touch him. He thought that it would be okay because she was there too, but it was much worse because he liked it and she watched him like it. He tells her that he knows he'll do it again, and now everyone in the casino knows. They bought a house there and now he'll lose everything. Debbie tells him that maybe it's not such a bad thing - just look at Liberace. He's slept with more valets than she has, and he seems to be doing okay. "No," says Bash. Debbie asks him to tell her what he wants to do. He says he wants to stay married to Rhonda and be the son his mother wants him to be. He tells her he doesn't want to die and puts his head in her lap, saying he'll do anything. Onstage, Ruth's Zoya-Scrooge character is confronted by Sheila as Jacob Marley. She says that he looks terrible and he tells her that he's spent the past seven years being tortured by guilt, replaying his life's mistakes over and over. Backstage, Debbie talks with Bash about Tex's business deal. She says that the deal is $11 million for the call sign, the airwaves and the infrastructure. She thinks that the seller should be willing to sell to the married son of a prominent conservative family. Bash asks if she's asking him to buy a TV network. Onstage, Marley warns Zoya-Scrooge that she will be visited by three more ghosts. "Listen to them, or else." Zoya-Scrooge is dismissive and goes to sleep. Debbie tells Bash that he said he wanted to leave Vegas and he may as well have something to show for it. They are pulled out onstage, Debbie narrating the play from a large book prop. She reads that a Scrooge fell asleep, a strong wind blew open the windows and as the clock struck one, his first guest arrived. "Edna" and "Ethel" (Dawn and Stacey) appear before Scrooge as the Ghosts of Christmas Past. They tell her she's going for a ride and toss her over the edge of the ring. They knock her out, telling her they're taking her on a trip down memory lane. As Carmen watches, Cherry tells her that she really has a good head for this. Carmen tells her that it runs in the family. Debbie and Bash continue their conversation, her telling him that if he sells his house now at the top of the market, he'll actually make money. She asks how much he sunk into Rhapsody and he tells that it was $2.5 million. She tells him he can get that back too and then they would only need a valuable asset to hit profitability, like when Ted Turner bought the Atlanta Braves. He asks how she knows all this and she tells him that she's been attending a lot of business dinners where nobody thinks she understands what they're talking about. He says he's got to finish his coffee and then start making some calls. She agrees they need to move fast, but they're in the middle of the show. Zoya-Scrooge meets Bob Cratchit, "a depressing, impoverished little man who worked for me." She asks about the "little cripple," (Jenny Chey) who is introduced as Tiny Tim. They pray for Mr. Scrooge, and Zoya-Scrooge asks how they can be happy when they have nothing. The ghost leaves, and Zoya-Scrooge asks when the third ghost is coming. The third ghost, the Ghost of Christmas Future (Carmen), appears. She shows Zoya-Scrooge that Cratchit is praying before the grave of Tiny Tim. "What kind of Christmas story is this?" asks Zoya-Scrooge. The ghost shows Zoya-Scrooge another grave - his own. He says that it cannot be, that he is still much too young as the ghost approaches inexorably. He tells him his time is up, as he flees into the ring. He begs to to let him live a little longer as the ghost enters the ring. Inside the ring, the spotlight shines on another gravestone, which is once again Scrooge's own. He asks "You want a piece of Scroogey?" and the fight begins. He charges at the ghost, but the ghost simply grabs his neck, pushing him towards the grave. He fights back, knocking down the ghost, but the ghost tosses him away. He grabs him at the edge of the ring and drags him back. He holds him, and slams him out of the edge of the ring. Scrooge lands another blow, cowering at the edge of the ring. The ghost gets serious, tossing him into the grave. The lights go out. Zoya-Scrooge awakes in his bed. Sleigh bells jingle outside and a caroler dances merrily by. He asks what day it is, and is told that it's Christmas Day. He's not dead. He wishes everyone a Merry Christmas, and he's defecting from Communist Russia and joining in the glorious American celebration to live in past, present and future. She sees Tiny Tim, joyed that he's alive. "God bless us, everyone!" he says, and Debbie thanks the audience for joining them for the GLOW Christmas Spectacular. She asks for them to join them in a song before they head back into the casino, and they perform "White Christmas." They are greeted by a surprise guest - Santa Claus, or Keith Bang. Carmen tells Cherry that she was her Secret Santa, and she figured that this was what she wanted. Cherry is stunned. She cries and thanks Carmen, then goes to greet Keith, her Santa Claus. He tells her it's good to see her. She races into his arms and sobs. They kiss and everyone cheers. Backstage, everyone celebrates. Ruth tells Carmen that she's a miracle. She calls her the heart and soul of the team, but she says that it's not her, it's that people love Christmas. She thanks Ruth for her own Christmas present, saying that the match with her was the most fun she's had all year. She asks if Ruth is going to back to LA for Christmas, but Ruth says she's going to Omaha to see her parents. She tells Carmen that thanks to her, she's honestly looking forward to seeing the snow. A champagne cork pops and Ruth asks if the girls are drinking already. "Yeah!" they shout. Cherry and Keith sit together on a stairway. She asks if he's going to keep the Santa suit on, and he says he knows how she feels about Santa Claus. He says that she was all tonsils, but he's not really sure where they're out. She lays it out for him - he walked out of the room, and left town. She wants to know where he's at. He says that he was angry, and needed to get angry, but he's only thought about her since he left. He did meet a woman... about adoption. The woman thought they might be good candidates, and this way, she wouldn't have to stop working, or give up her body. He could stay home with the baby. Bash and Debbie are on the phone with Marty. He tells him that they were shocked about the property he found - that it's a viable play with room for growth. He asks how he found it and Bash says that his producing partner, Debbie Eagan, brought him to it. She says that it's her boyfriend's deal and they're swooping in and pulling it from under him. "We are?" asks Bash and Debbie confirms that they are. "Remind me not to date you!" quips Marty. Debbie says that he won't have time, that he'll be too busy sewing this up before the end of the year, calling him "Allen," and that she's sorry she's ruining his Christmas. He tells her the deal is so good that she can ruin any holiday she wants. Allen tells her to keep it quiet, and not a word to anyone until they've signed. Debbie agrees that they're great at keeping secrets. Bash asks if it's going to ruin her relationship and she says that that's putting it mildly. As such, she'll need some assurances. Bash says to tell him what she wants. Back at the after-party, Dawn thanks Melanie for a bong, saying that you can never have too many. The next gift is for Tammé, from Yolanda. It's a shirt, reading "Hot Tub Club." She says that Yolanda's going to make her cry. Yolanda tells her it's supposed to be funny, and she agrees that it is. Keith hands out the next gift, for Arthie from Stacey. "I'm gay," says Arthie. Stacey tells her that they know, and she says that she needed to say it out loud and should have said it sooner. She looks at Yolanda and tells her that she's sorry. Yolanda tells her to open her present. She does, but doesn't reveal it to the group. Stacey says that Bobby told her that rainbows are the symbol for gay pride. Arthie puts on the gift: a rainbow headband. She thanks Stacey and she tosses her another gift - a Playboy magazine. Debbie comes in, asking what she missed. Sheila tells her that everyone's taking a really long time to open their presents. Ruth asks Debbie who her Secret Santa is, and she says that it's Jenny. She chuckles as she realizes that she didn't get her anything. Ruth asks her why she's so happy, and she asks "Can't a girl love Christmas?" Rhonda finds Bash, telling him that it was fun doing A Christmas Carol. He says he thought so too. She apologizes for lying about Paul, that she just wanted to keep him interested, and then things just happened. He says she doesn't need to go into, but she says she wants to. She was playing Bob Cratchit and thinking about Christmas and being a good person. She doesn't want to be the kind of person who needs to trick people, but rather to be honest, especially with him. He apologizes for being distant and weird. He knows know exactly what he wants - her and only her, and to go back home together to L.A. They kiss and hug, and he tells her that he wants them to start a family. Rhonda looks conflicted. Bobby meets with a group of sad-looking women, asking them who died. Sandy tells him that Rhapsody is closing in two weeks, as Bash pulled all his money out for a new investment opportunity. Bobby calls him an "asshole," and she says she should have known better than to get sentimental, especially in Vegas. She says she doesn't think she can fire anyone else today. He asks her how many she has to go, and she tells him 50. He calls for two shots of tequila. He asks her if this means the big room's available, telling her he'll sit there while she fires the rest of them. She agrees that he can hand out the tissue. Sam Sylvia sits in a diner. His daughter, Justine, joins him, asking if the food still hasn't come. Sam tells her he's starving as a waitress brings over a couple glasses of water. She pulls out a box, and he says that he thought they said no presents. He opens it, finding a blue shirt. "Great," he says. He can wear it at his next court appearance. She tells him it's for the set. He thanks her, and pulls out an envelope with a bow on it. She gives him a look and he tells her to open it. It's adoption papers - he wants to adopt her. She says she's a little old for that. He tells her he knows how old she is, and he talked to Rosalie. It's about inheritance. He's not on her birth certificate, so legally, he's not her father. Biologically, however, he is her father, and this will make it official. With this, she can inherit when he dies, which might be sooner than they think. She asks if he has a pen. He gives her one and she signs the papers. He asks her how it feels to officially be his daughter. She says it feels about the same. A number of the girls at the airport, heading home to meet friends and family. Ruth's flight to Denver, connecting to Omaha, is delayed. Rhonda says that she's going to drown her fear of flying in a bottle of Merlot, and she'll see "you losers in '87." Sheila says that her parents are both picking her up from the airport. Ruth asks if they'll recognize her and she replies that she's going to hold up a sign with both their names on it. They hug. Tammé asks where the arrivals board is, as she has to meet Ernest at his gate. Jenny tells her that arrivals are upstairs. They go together. Dawn and Stacey pop off to play slots before leaving. Yolanda asks Arthie if she's going to wear her rainbow headband all the time now. Arthie says that she is, that she's a part of the community and ready to fight. Yolanda shakes her head, saying that it's like she taught her nothing. She starts to walk away, but Arthie tells her to wait-up. Debbie asks Carmen if she's on her flight to L.A. Carmen tells her that she's not going back. She's going to meet up with Kurt in Phoenix. She thanks Debbie for giving her a job, but she wants to wrestle, and she can't do that anymore in Vegas, so she's joining up with Kurt on the road. Debbie begs her to not quit, to not make any decisions right now, to just sit tight. Debbie tells her that there's going to be new opportunities. "Like what?" asks Ruth. Debbie tells her that she can't talk about it just yet, but she and Bash have something going. Carmen asks her to not make it harder than it already is, that she didn't tell the girls because she didn't want to ruin Christmas. She leaves. Ruth says that she can't believe she just did that. Debbie says it was stupid. "Really?" asks Ruth. She thought it was kind of brave. Ruth's flight flips to boarding. She tells Debbie she has to go and leaves. Debbie races after her. She finally catches up, asking if she didn't hear her yelling her name. Ruth says that she didn't, and asks what's wrong. Debbie tells her that nothing's wrong, that Bash is buying a television network and she's going to be its president. They're going to program a new wrestling show with new characters, as they have no legal rights to the old ones for television. She wants Ruth to direct it. Ruth asks how this all happened. Debbie tells her of how she stole Tex's deal. She says she's going to build them an Eden where they both run the show. They'll call the shots. She says that if being an actor was going to happen for her, it would have happened by now. She doesn't have to stay in Vegas and keep auditioning for people who don't want her. She wanted to tell her that, and she hugs her, wishing her a Merry Christmas. Ruth tells her that it's "your catapult, not mine." Debbie tells her to just say "thank you." Ruth tells her that she doesn't want that. She doesn't want an off-ramp, she never even got on the road. Debbie tells her to make a move. The attendee asks Ruth if she's boarding the flight, and Debbie holds up a finger, telling her that she and Ruth are in the middle of something. The attendee says that they're going to be closing the door, and Ruth says that she's coming. She turns to leave. Debbie tells her that she doesn't understand her, and Ruth says that she does, better than anyone. She boards. Guest starring *Sunita Mani as Arthie Premkumar *Shakira Barrera as Yolanda Rivas *Kimmy Gatewood as Stacey Beswick *Rebekka Johnson as Dawn Rivecca *Marianna Palka as Reggie Walsh *Ellen Wong as Jenny Chey *Geena Davis as Sandy Devereaux St. Clair *Bashir Salahuddin as Keith *Kevin Cahoon as Bobby Barnes *Toby Huss as J.J. "Tex" McCready *Nick Clifford as Paul Co-starring *Nicole J. Butler as Lucy *Allan Wasserman as Allen *Randy Brenner as Marty Category:Season 3 episodes